Trapped
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: She had thought that she had escape from him, just so that he could claim her again.


It was a cold dark night. Snow was slowly melting away as the moon gave a smile. A girl was walking home after a long day of work. Long wavy raven hair blew in the light breeze as her dark eyes were lost to the world.

It was no shock to her when she felt his present beside her. He wasted no time in wrapping his large hand around the delicate column of her throat and smacking her into a nearby wall. She grasp at his hand, trying to pull his hand away so that she could get the precious air that he was denying her.

"So, you thought you could escape?' he asked as he tightened his hold on her.

"Please…Let go." she pleaded, gasping for breath.

"Now why would I do that?" he question with an evil grin but he relax his hand a little so that she could speak.

"Please…Just leave me alone," she pleaded with tears in her eyes that he took pleasure in seeing.

"Now, now my pet. You're going to come back home."

"NO!" she cried at once as fear filled her eyes.

"Oh yes. And we are going to have some much fun," he said with a broad evil smile.

She tried to pull away from him because she knew what he had planned for her. And she didn't want to go through it again. Watching his movements, she waited for an opportunity to escape.

It looked like fate was smiling on her, because she saw her chance when he loosened his grip with the confidence that he won. As his hand loosened around her neck, she took this time to slip away. But instead of his and falling down to his side, he reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Pulling back, hard, he made her cry out from both the pain and the surprise. It had seemed like fate had tricked her.

Her dark eyes watered as he yanked back on her hair again. With no option of fighting back, she was force to follow him. He led her to a black car and opened the back door before shoving her in. very quickly he got in the driver's seat and lock the doors so that she had no way of getting out.

With the door lock from the driver's side or unlocked from outside and no handle to open the windows, she was trapped. She had no where to go. Fighting back was not an option right now. All that will do is make what was coming much worst.

So she sat back against the seat and tried to rest, for she knew that when the car stopped, she will be fighting for her life. It was many hours later when the car finally came to a stop. The sun was starting to rise over the tall trees.

Her eyes landed on the abandon house that had wooden boards across the broken windows. Vines had grown up the left side of the house and were starting to creep over to the right. The house was surrounded by woods and she knew the main road was miles in some direction.

So even if she escaped, she would be lost in the woods. Though she had tried to remember the way that they came, she kept getting confused by the landmarks. It was like he had driven around in circles so that she wouldn't know where to go. Then again, maybe he did. It wouldn't surprise her.

But when he came around to open her door, her body tense, knowing what he was going to do, scare her so much. But what could she do? And what made it worst was that she known that no one would save her. No one will come to her rescue. She was alone and he knew it.

Immediately, he opened her door and reached in. quickly he grabbed her arm and dragged her out. She tried to fight against him, but he just pulled harder. Finally, after some struggling, he was able to pull her from the car and onto the ground. Where, he preceded to drag her into the house, as she kept struggling. She could feel warm blood on her.

She tried to fight with all her might, for she knew that if she entered the house, she may not come out again. It was a miracle that she got out before. But she doesn't think that she will be able to do it again. And she was right, for when he had dragged her into the house and closed the door. She will never see the light of day again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well here is another one-shot from yours truelly. But I am not sure if I want to keep it as a one-shot or change it into a story. Please let me know what you think. And as always I don't own Inuaysha and friends. Also I hope that you enjoy this new story. Please be kind and drop a review. Thank you,

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
